Chance Encounter
by halcyar
Summary: (AU) Emma is an intern at a book publishing company. On the way to work she bumps into a stranger who would turn out to be a bigger factor in her life than she thought. ONE-SHOT.


**Chance Encounter** [AU]

**Summary**: Emma is an intern at a book publishing company. On the way to work she bumps into a stranger who would turn out to be a bigger factor in her life than she thought.

**A/N**: I posted this on tumblr about a month ago and decided to upload onto ffnet. This is another plot bunny that ran away from me. I don't really know how to continue it. It was written around 12:30 am the night before my programming exam & I know nothing about the publishing industry, so apologies for any inaccuracies. **THIS WILL REMAIN AS A ONE-SHOT**. Thanks and happy reading! :]

* * *

Shit. Shit shit shit shit **shit**.

Emma was drenched in six different coffee beverages and her boss was going to absolutely _murder_ her.

Ever since obtaining her internship at Red Apples Books six weeks ago Emma Swan has been worked to the bone. She had to answer to her boss's, Regina Mills, every beck and call ever since day one. It was a miracle that she managed to keep her job at the diner for this long without cracking under all the stress Regina put her through. There was no time for her, no time for family or friends. Just no time at all. It was almost like _The Devil Wears Prada_ she once mused. And just like Meryl Streep's character, her stick-up-her-ass boss was going to chew her head off. Oh, and did she mention murder? Her body was definitely going to end up in a river somewhere and end up on the evening news, and all because she _didn't watch where she was going_.

Emma was already running late that morning and had to shove through the line at the coffee shop to get the usual drinks for the daily board meeting. She got the drinks on time and was practically flying down Main Street. She turned to corner to the street the company's building was on when she bumped into a stranger's back. Emma looked helplessly at the spilt coffee. She bit her lips and took deep breaths, trying not to cry. She bent down and picked up the now-empty coffee cups and placed them back in the tray. The stranger she bumped into also crouched down to help her pick up the cups.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, lass. I should have been watching where I was going."

Startled by the accented voice, Emma looked at the stranger and her world momentarily stopped. Her eyes met deep ocean blue. The stranger was dressed in a long black coat and had a red scarf tied around his neck. His hair was tousled by the wind in such a _delicious manner_ and his eyebrows were arched upwards in surprise. There was a faint scar on his left cheek. Stubble adorned his chin that made him look slightly rugged, yet classy- if that made any sense in Emma's tumultuous brain at that moment.

"Lass, are you okay?"

Emma blinked rapidly to regain focus. She felt her face heat up when she realized she was still staring at the handsome stranger. She stood up quickly in panic.

"Ah- yes! I'm fine!" she blurted out, patting down her own coat. She groaned when her fingers came away damp with coffee. "Ugh this is just perfect." Sighing, she wiped her hand on her sleeve and looked back at the man. "I didn't get coffee on you, did I?"

He smiled at her and gestured at himself. "Coffee-free, darling. However, it seems you weren't warranted the same fate." Emma let out a half-strangled, half-exasperated laugh. She moved to toss the tray in the nearby trashcan. Turning around, she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. She took off her coat and draped it over her arm. She looked at the stranger, who for whatever reason was still standing there.

"I'm really, really sorry about that, sir."

"Sir? Really, darling? I don't think I'm that much older than you." He put down his briefcase and took out his wallet. Emma's eyes widened when he took out cash and held it out to her. "Here, for your troubles. So you can get your coat dry-cleaned." He looked at her expectantly.

"W-what? That makes no sense. _I_ bumped into _you_."

"Is it a crime for a person to be a good samaritan?"

"I- you- what- ugh just mother flipping FUCK." Emma could feel the tears threatening to spill. He looked at her in bewilderment, cash still held out.

"First I had to work overtime last night because one of my coworkers couldn't find anyone to cover her shift. I got less than four hours of sleep no thanks to her, which made me over sleep this morning. I'm running late for work and I thought I could make that up by getting coffee, but I end up fucking that up by bumping into _you_ and I know that Regina – that ice cold bitch – is going to kill me and I'm going to lose my internship at Red Apples and just _fuck my life_." Emma was practically pulling at her hair and was hyperventilating in the middle of the street in front of a complete stranger. She looked at the ground and tried to will the tears away. She felt two hands on her shoulders and looked up in surprise at those oh so blue eyes.

"Hey," the stranger said softly. He smiled at her. "You're going to be fine, love. Everything will be just fine. I'm sure that 'ice cold bitch,' as you so eloquently put it, won't be too hard on you."

Emma could feel a blush creeping up as she was under his gaze. She cleared her throat and made to wipe at her eyes. The man removed his hands and picked up his briefcase. He fished out the money again. He grabbed one of her hands, placed the bills in it, and folded her fingers around it. His skin was warm against hers. The sensation was soothing, his hand over hers. She instantly felt calm and her eyes fluttered slightly. He leaned in towards her.

"For your coat," he murmured. He let go of her hand and the moment was gone. He quickly checked his watch and looked at her. "I have to be at a meeting soon, so I'll be heading my way. Will you be alright?"

Emma shoved the money in her pant pocket and checked her phone for the time. "Shit, I'm really gonna get it." She looked at him. "Yeah, I'll be alright. Thanks for the help, uh-"

"Killian. Killian Jones."

"Well, thank you, _Killian_."

"And will you bestow upon me the honor of your name, lass?"

"Emma Swan. Look, I really have to run. Thanks again for, um, all that. See you around!" And with that, she turned around and did a mad dash to her company's front door. If she had looked back she would have noticed the shocked expression on Killian's face.

"Swan…?" he muttered to himself. Killian grinned. With a final glance at his watch he walked in the same direction as Emma towards his meeting.

* * *

Regina did not hold back when Emma rushed in late to the board meeting. She was chewed out in front of everyone. Once the meeting was over, however, Regina approached her and pulled her off to the side.

"I know I said some harsh words earlier," her boss started off saying. Emma mentally huffed. _No really?_ "But I have notice the amount of work and dedication you gave since your first day here. Which is why I decided it is time for you to enter the next level and take on a client."

Emma was speechless.

"If you would follow me to my office, Ms. Swan? Your client is waiting for you." Emma nodded numbly and followed her boss through the hallway and maze of cubicles until they were right outside her office. Emma could make out a figure sitting in a chair through the frosted glass. Regina opened the door and the two stepped in. The client got out of his and turned around, and for the second time that morning Emma's world stopped.

"Ms. Swan, this is Mr. Killian Jones. He's an author looking to form a contract with our company. You have been assigned to look over the proceedings."

The words went in one ear and out the other as Emma stared at the man before her. He smirked. She wanted to scream.

That morning marked the day that life as she knew it would change. If only she knew.

* * *

Thanks again so much for reading this! Reviews and criticisms are always welcomed. :]


End file.
